Marauder Spirit
by Kudostalker
Summary: HIATUS! SEE PROFILE! Sequel to A Love Affair to Remember Sorta... About Elbereth and co as they grow up and the challenges they face. Some mild slash most likley
1. Prologue Unexpected surprises

_Disclaimer: Characters from HP are not mine

* * *

**Prologue: Unexpected surprises**_

_**Monday, December 21st, 1998**_

Moments after Lucius had his baby both Draco and Blaise received pleasant surprises. Their partners were also pregnant and almost ready. They were shocked when they were told, but Harry and Hermione explained that with Lucius being older and all they wanted to focus on him.  
Draco muttered to himself "Damn mood swings should have told me there was something up."  
At this both Harry and Hermione laughed. The laughter was cut short however when Hermione gasped announcing that her water broke. Harry soon announced that his time had come as well.  
They rushed to the makeshift hospital wing and ran into a hassled Madam Pomfrey. When she saw Harry and Hermione she nearly laughed.  
"I told you that you should have told them sooner."  
"You told her but not us!" Said Draco dramatically, which earned him a smack from his husband. "Damn mood swings" he muttered rubbing his red cheek.  
Then Pomfrey hurried them into the room. Draco and Blaise were drafted into helping Pomfrey, much to their displeasure.  
Then about 9 hours later two little boys were born, Raven Helios Zabini and Salazar James Malfoy.

_Thursday, December 31st, 1998  
_Narcissa Malfoy wandered aimlessly around her parent's home. She absently patted her pregnant belly as if to make sure it was still there. Her revenge on Lucius, their baby.  
She wasn't sure how far she was anymore. She had lost track of time in her parent's home and surrounding Eden. She thought she was late in the eight, or maybe soon into the ninth month. As she was mulling this over again she gasped and her mother rushed to her side. Her mother followed her wherever she went.  
She was quickly escorted into the 'hospital' room where the family doctor was waiting. Narcissa had no idea that her baby's father and the others had given birth as well. She felt no pain in the drug-induced haze as she delivered her baby.  
It was a little girl and she already had a small amount of Malfoy silver hair. Seeing this Narcissa smiled. This was her child, her better child, the child that would make up for all the wrong done to her by its father and brother. This child was Narcissa's weapon, Dracina Henrietta Malfoy.  
Yes. She had hidden this well. Her big secret…

* * *

AN: So here it is! The sequal I promised to A Love Affair to Remember (Sorta...)  
I hope you like it eventhough I decided to scap my first idea!


	2. Chapter 1 Savvy Sixes childhood

**Disclaimer: Characters from Harry Potter do not belong to me. On the other hand origional characters do so please don't copy!

* * *

****Chapter 1: Savvy Sixes/ childhood**

_**April 30th 2004**_

Six year old Elbereth was bouncing around the room with joy. Her Papa was having a baby today and it's going to be her little sister and she knows it.

"Daddy! When is my little sister coming?"

Arthur smiles at his little girl. "Ellie you know that we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

She pouts at her daddy "I know it's gonna be a girl! I just know!"

He smiles at her and shakes his head. He doesn't know whether to believe her or not. Elbereth was certain she was right because she had seen her baby sister in her dreams for months.

Later that day the baby is born. Arthur stares in shock it is a baby girl, just like Elbereth said. Her hair is also red blond, but in places it is already beginning to curl. It also seems to lean more to the red side then Elbereth's, which tends to be more blond.

They named her Victoria Katelyn Malfoy.

* * *

About a year later Fred and George finally came to visit bringing their wives with them. They had only just returned from traveling the world. Fred's wife was Egyptian and her name was Tahirah Femi, which she explained meant "Pure Love". George Married an American, Carrie Aira, her name meant "Melody (or song) of the wind. And, as was to be expected of someone with that name, she was a beautiful singer and very good a Quidditch. She said the air was her home.

They also brought their children two sets of twins. They were just a year younger then Elbereth. They had straight red hair and dark brown eyes. George's two sons also had red hair and they had green eyes. The girls were Clover Tale and Aziza Ginger and the boys were Jasper Godric and Alexander Merlin. It was difficult to tell them apart if you didn't know why you were looking for, but Elbereth could. She didn't know how she just could. Just like how she knew that the baby was going to be a girl.

Harry, Draco, & Hermione also showed up. Harry and Draco brought Salazar with them and Hermione showed up with Raven and her daughter Rowena Anne (age 1). She explained that Blaise was still in St. Mungos. Blaise had Alzheimer's and it was very tough on Raven and Rowena. It was taking a large toll on Hermione as well.

Things continued this way for a year with them all being together. Then one day the unthinkable happened. They were attacked by Molly Weasley and Ron, both fresh out of Azkaban. This time they were joined by Percy. Charley and Bill were trying to restrain them. They succeeded only n buying them all enough time to apparate away.

After that it was too much of a risk for them all to visit. So Ellie, Raven, Sal, Clover Aziza, Jass, and Alex kept in touch through a group of enchanted parchments, but they still missed each other a lot.

It was very dull to be all alone… and so life continued in this uneventful way for four years.

* * *

**AN: I know this isn't my best, but this and the next one are jut for background information. Oh! And is there anyone who could help me get some character sketches for Marauder Spirit? I have a full description for most of them, but I can't draw so I need some help. Just let me know and I will send the Descriptions. : )**


	3. Chapter 2 To be a Malfoy

AN: I know this is short, but I really don't want to go too far into their childhood... I probally wouldn't make it past it XD

Disclaimer:They aren't mine (Weeping)

* * *

**Chapter 2: To be a Malfoy**

Narcissa looked into Dracina's room. Although the girl was only six she could read and was slowly but surly making her way through the Malfoy Code of Behavior. She was already raised to be haughty and to look down on the mudbloods and muggles. She was becoming the perfect little Malfoy.

Dracina looked up at her mother. "Mummy!" she said in her pross little voice

"Yes darling?"

"What does this mean? 'Rule number 246. Malfoy's must never have sex after having worn pink.' What's sex mummy?"

"You'll know when you get older sweetie." Replied Narcissa taking the book away. She would have to wait until Dracina got older to let her finish. After rule 246 things progressed rapidly to being much to mature or confusing for a 6 year old girl. Narcissa just wasn't ready to handle the questions from rule 300 "When all else fails in producing a heir shag your sister/ brother".

"Come darling. Mummy's having a party today and you have to look your best.

"Yes mummy."

On the way to the room they chatted about dresses and cosmetic charms. They also touched on the subject of perfumes.

When they arrived in the room several house elves helped Dracina into a deep green Dress with silver accents. It was time for her to learn what it meant to be Slytherin.

* * *

_The Malfoy Code of Behavior  
Version 310_

_To be a Malfoy takes not only the ancestry, but the mannerisms.  
__Any Malfoy that breaks the Malfoy code can no longer tie themselves to the name Malfoy. For this reason they must be destroyed.  
__What follows hereafter is the Malfoy code. To follow is to live by pride and to break is to die by shame.  
__So shall it be._

1. Malfoys are superior to all other wizards and therefore will behave as such  
2.The mark of a true Malfoy is the disdain to all the impure  
3. A Malfoy must never show any emotion other then disgust and possibly anger  
4. A Malfoy bows to no one  
5. A Malfoy must love no one but themself  
6. A Malfoy must never fall in love  
7. A Malfoy must never shower in front of others  
8. A Malfoy must never show weakness  
9. A Malfoy must be able to fight with at least 2 weapons including a sword. (Daggers or crossbows are best second weapons)  
10. Malfoys must always brush their teeth and hair before sleeping  
11. Malfoys must always use proper etiquette while dining or entertaining guests.  
12. Malfoys must never cheat  
13. Strike that… Malfoys must always fight fairly ONCE before cheating  
14. Malfoys must always be Slytherin  
15. Malfoy Heirs must always have grey eyes and blond hair  
16. A Malfoy must never be seen without their wand and sword  
17. A Malfoy who is seen without either must be punished  
18. Malfoys must never die their hair  
19. Malfoys must never look abmormal

244. A Malfoy must not wear underwear, because Muggles wear them. _(Thanks to XxVampire EmpressxX)  
_245. A Malfoy must wear only silk underwear or boxers with the Malfoy insignia. As rule 244 was overkill.  
246. Malfoys must never have sex after having worn pink. This applies to the past week.  
247. Malfoys must never use sporks  
248. Malfoys must never use chopsticks  
249. Malfoys must only use the finest China and eating utensils.  
250. Malfoys must never eat insects  
251. A Malfoy who breaks a nail must tap-dance on their bed table wearing only pink  
252. A Malfoy who fails to do this must wear red and gold  
253. A Malfoy who fails to do this will be petrified and forced to do so under the imperious.  
254. When eating a blue Popsicle you must make sure your tongue doesn't change color.  
255. When eating a green one you must make sure it does.  
256. The same applies to all tongue color changing items.

299. A Malfoy must always produce an heir  
300. When all else fails when trying to produce a heir shag your sister/ brother.  
301. If this fails shag every pureblood in sight.  
302. If this also fails, use the time-turner to go back an hour or two to impregnate yourself. _(Thanks to XxVampire EmpressxX)_

_And then she saw it. Written on the very bottom of the last page.  
**Malfoys must always serve Lord Voldemort.**_

_It had recently been crossed out with a note._

**HE IS DEAD.**

**

* * *

**

So what do you think of the rules :)


End file.
